A remote network management platform may provide a variety of services or other resources to a managed network. Such services or resources may take the form of websites, applications, or other web-accessible software within a computational instance of the remote network management platform, such as a messaging or “chat” application that enables internal users (e.g., employees) of the managed network or external users (e.g., customers) of the managed network to engage in conversations with each other or with an agent.